Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Génération 2
by GamyNord l'autrice nordiste
Summary: Akemi Yamazaki, jeune étudiante à la Duel Academy âgée de 16 ans va faire une découverte surprenante . Elle a été adoptée . Mais alors, qui sont ses vrais parents ?


Avertissement : Je ne possède Yu-Gi-Oh! . Profitez !

Remarque : Je rajouterais plusieurs personnages non-officiels qui sont le fruit de mon imagination . Liste des nouveaux personnages : Akemi Yamazaki (Personnage principal), Amy Evans (BFF d'Akemi), Matthew Vandenbussche (Petit ami d'Akemi) et Alan Miller (Petit ami d'Amy) etc ... (Je suis aussi présente dans l'histoire en tant que Chloé Bailly, professeure de Duel et de Histoire-Géo à la Duel Academy)

* * *

**POV d'Akemi **

J'ai une vie normale ou plutot, j'avais une vie normale. Je suis une étudiante ordinaire de la Duel Academy. Du moins, je pense ? Pff ! Ma vie est encore plus compliquée que celle de Léa Olivier ! Je vous explique : après le dernier cours de la journée avec la professeure Bailly, j'ai décidé d'aller dans ma chambre (Il n'y a plus de système avec Rouge Slifer, Jaune Râ et Bleu Obélisk et, heureusement car cette année qui est ma deuxième année on a des étudiants avec une santé plutot fragile, je plains les anciens Rouge Slifer) . Amy m'a rejoint suivi de Chloé, qui est ma prof et mon amie. On a parlé de plein de choses. À un moment, je me suis mise à aborder un sujet qui ne plaît à mes parents (adoptif mais à ce moment je ne le savait pas encore et ce n'est pas cela le plus étonnant

Moi : Mes parents refusent que je fasse un test ADN .

Amy (étonnée) : Ah bon ?

Chloé (intriguée) : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Il dise que c'est une dépense d'argent inutile.

Amy (en soupirant) : Ah, les parents !

Un téléphone portable a commencé à émettre une sonnerie : Allumez le feu de Johnny Hallyday . Chloé et moi avons tout de suite su qu'il s'agissait du cellulaire (tél portable) d'Amy . Elle est une grande amatrice de rock moderne, punk et heavy metal et elle adore les musiques de Johny Hallyday . Elle porte des bottes cloutées et des ras-de-cou à pics, des vestes bikers et des mini-jupes à carreaux . Le tout dans des teintes sombres Elle a les cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouges et du rouge à lèvres violet sombre .

Elle décrocha . " C'est de la publicité ".

nous dit-elle . "Hum hum" fit-elle . Elle écouta attentivement avant de dire "Avec un grand plaisir " d'un ton joyeux et elle raccrocha .

Amy (toute gaie) : Tes parents ne seront plus un problème si tu veux faire un test ADN .

Moi (en explosant à mon tour de joie) : Sérieusement ?!?

Chloé (joyeuse) : Mais, c'est le Saint-Graal !

Amy : Et en plus, c'est gratuit !

Moi (en peu de douteuse de la gratuité du test) : Qu'est-ce-qu'on attends ?

Chloé et Amy : Allons-y !

Amy, Chloé et moi sommes arrivées au laboratoire pour le test . " Cela sera très rapide, Melle Yamazaki. " m'a dit un scientifique .

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, le scientifique revenait avec un visage mystérieux et triste . Je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi il était comme ça .

Scientifique (avec une regard désemparé) : Melle Yamazaki ...

Moi (étonnée par son attitude) : Qu'il-y-a t'il ?

Scientifique : Vous avez été adopté.

Ses paroles ont littéralement brisé mon monde . Voilà pourquoi mes parents (adoptifs) ne voulaient pas que je fasse un test ADN . À ce moment précis, j'ai eu l'impression que toute ma vie était un mensonge !

Moi (sous le choc) : Mais alors, qui sont mes vrais parents ?

Le scientifique a pointé du doigt un écran où il était affichait des noms . Quand nous les avons vu, Chloé, Amy et moi sommes devenus livides (pâles) .

Chloé (en écarquillant les yeux) : Oh mon dieu !

Amy (bouleversée) : Ton père est ...

Moi (dévastée) : Jaden Yuki .

Chloé (choquée) : Et ta mère est Alexis Rhodes .

* * *

**POV d'Amy **

Si j'avais su que ce coup de fil allait changer la vie de ma soeur de cœur . Grrr ! Je me sens ultra coupable ! Même si Akemi me dit que ce n'est pas de ma faute, je me dis que notre vie aurait pu rester normal et non pas à être digne d'être adapté dans un épisode de Friends " Ceux qui auraient pu se passer " version Yu-Gi-Oh! GX . Argh !!

* * *

POV de Chloé

Deux de mes meilleurs amis l'auraient fait ?! Jaden n'a jamais vraiment ressenti de sentiments à l'égard d'une fille. Du moins, je crois ? Argh ! C'est trop complexe pour moi.

* * *

C'était la première partie. J'espère que vous avez appréciez cette lecture !

GamyNord l'autrice


End file.
